


what i go to school for

by birdcagereligion (ckasjfbfksbj)



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, first attempt at straight porn im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckasjfbfksbj/pseuds/birdcagereligion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ben's a senior in high school, gretels the english teacher for all advanced classes 9th-12th, hansel teaches chemistry and biology 9-12 (its a small school) and i havent seen the movie yet im sorry for anything wrong</p></blockquote>





	what i go to school for

Ben was, contrary to popular belief, not a kiss ass, a brown noser, or any of the other unimaginative overused insults his classmates could barely think up. He just really enjoyed school and learning and yeah, maybe he tried extra hard on his English assignments so Ms. Grimm would smile at him, or he'd purposefully failed chemistry more than once so he'd have to retake it all 4 years of high school. Its not like he broke into their offices after hours to leave them gifts on their desks or anything.  
Except he did. He was. Right now. The locks in the school were flimsy and after he'd managed to swipe a master key from the janitor one day after a girl threw up in the lunchroom, he didn't even have to pick the locks anymore.  
So what if he was a kiss ass? He enjoyed making his favorite teachers and quite frankly, his idols smile. Which is why he's at school after dark sneaking into a classroom to leave a DVD copy of Pulp Fiction on Mr. Hansel's desk, he'd been talking about it in class that day and mentioned that he hadn't watched it in awhile, so Ben rushed out after class, searched three stores for it, and ended up stealing it from his brothers extensive movie collection.  
The door slides open quietly, and the room is quiet under the echoing sound of the janitors vacuum a few classrooms over.  
Ben slips in and pulls the movie from his backpack quietly to place it on the desk when he notices he isn't alone. Someone's sitting on the desk and oh god he'd know that silhouette anywhere, its Hansel. God fuck its hansel. Ben opens his mouth in a quiet pop of surprise, ready to bullshit his way out of an incredibly awkward situation when he hears it, a quiet wet noise he thought before was the classes fish tank but now he remembers the fish tank was gone after Hansel poured an unmarked flask of chemicals in the tank and the fish disintegrated in a horrifying mess that left more than one person with their heads in a bucket.  
Then he sees Gretel, or to be more precise, Gretel's mouth. Sucking a cock. Sucking Hansels cock. Sucking her brother Hansels cock.  
Ben's mind goes into hyperdrive. _Wrong,_ and _hot,_ and _fuck._  
Gretel moves her head, taking the cock deeper into her mouth and Ben doesn't know how long they've been here like this, but judging from Hansels expression and the way he's holding Gretel's hair he suspects they've almost finished.  
Bens starting to feel tingly, like maybe its a dream and he's going to wake up at any moment when suddenly Hansel growls, actually fucking growls and this is basically the plot of a porno, Bens thinking before Hansel pulls Gretel off of him with a pop and drags her in between his legs kissing her like a starved animal Ben can almost hear their teeth clash and swears he feels the pain himself and he knows he should leave, pretend he never saw anything before he gets caught but he's stuck like a deer in headlights waiting for the impact of the car.  
Gretel pushes Hansel back on the desk and straddles him and sinks herself onto his leaking cock in one fluid movement and Ben gasps along with both of them, lost in the moment, lost in their connection and suddenly his cover is blown. Gretel and Hansel look at him and he's out the door before anyone can say a word, his backpack and the movie forgotten in his haste.  
Later, he stands in the shower and jacks off to the stolen images of gretels mouth and hansels cock. Ben wants to bury his cock inside of Gretel, wants to feel her clench around him, wants Hansel to fuck him into his desk wants Hansels cock filling him close to bursting and _god_ -  
Ben chalks his night up to a lucid dream and nothing more.  
  
///  
  
The next day Ben goes to school as if nothing's changed, convinced it was all a dream. The illusion stands until the end of the day, when Hansel and Ms. Grimm catch him as he walks past the chemistry room to the student parking lot.  
Gretel pulls him into the room and into Hansels arms who then shoves him deeper into the room, Gretel closes the shade on the door before locking it.  
"I could kill you, you sneaky little fuck."  
And he would too, Ben knows it and he's shaking he's so scared.  
"I won't say anything I swear you're my favorite teachers I love you and I'd never say anything about it ever please don't kill me." Ben rambles staring a hole in Hansels shirt.  
"Hansel, you can't threaten students." Gretel-when did she become Gretel? Ben catches himself thinking- turns to Ben and smiles. Bens heart races. "Ben here is one of my favorite students, he'd never spread rumors of things he's not even sure he saw." And Ben isn't sure, because he'd had that dream before, yeah it ended differently sure, with him being in a Grimm sandwich, but it was almost the same and it was disconcerting.  
Hansel take Ben by the shoulders and pushes him against the nearest wall, one hand holding him in place the other wrapped around his neck.  
"Listen to my sister, don't be an idiot. This could end badly for all of us." Ben tries to nod but his air is being slightly cut off and he's scared and warm and Hansel smells good and oh god hes hard, Ben can feel it, he has a woody for his hot incestuous teachers.  
Gretel pats her brother on the arm and hansel let's Ben go. He then eyes Ben up and down, catching sight of the bulge in his jeans he raises an eyebrow and nudges his sister. They share a grin.  
"Thank you Ben." Gretel says and kisses his cheek, she grabs Hansel’s arm and drags him out the door with her leaving Ben in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> ben's a senior in high school, gretels the english teacher for all advanced classes 9th-12th, hansel teaches chemistry and biology 9-12 (its a small school) and i havent seen the movie yet im sorry for anything wrong


End file.
